Kapitan-Generał
thumb|273pxKapitan-Generał ''(ang. Captain-General)'' - najwyższa funkcja wśród Adeptus Custodes. Pod nieobecność Imperatora Ludzkości to właśnie Kapitan-Generał prowadzi Dziesięciu Tysięcy do boju. Opis Kapitan-Generał jest dowódcą wszystkich Custodes, najwyższym po Imperatorze autorytetem dla tych nadludzko silnych wojowników. Jako dowódca Custodes Kapitan-Generał jest również niejako władcą Imperialnego Pałacu - to on monitoruje jego systemy bezpieczeństwa oraz determinuje kto może wkroczyć na jego teren. To również od Kapitana-Generała zwykle zależy czy dana osoba może udać się przed Złoty Tron na audiencję u Imperatora. Kapitan-Generał zwykle należy do grona największych wojowników Adeptus Custodes - a co za tym idzie, największych wojowników Imperium. Custodes są (po Prymarchach) największym osiągnięciem inżynierii Imperatora, więc osoba, która im przewodzi musi być niezwykła nawet jak na ich niedorzecznie wysokie standardy. Polityka thumb|266px|Symbol Wysokich Lordów TerryTo co odróżnia Kapitana-Generała od większości liderów militarnych frakcji w Imperium jest polityczne stanowisko. Adeptus Custodes jako organizacja chroniąca Imperatora Ludzkości ma szczególną pozycję w zawiłych meandrach polityki Imperium - do tego stopnia, że nawet niemal wszechwładna Inkwizycja nie odważyłaby się stanąć naprzeciw nawet jednego Custodiana. Pozycja Custodes jest na tyle dobrze rozumiana, że bitwy z ich udziałem są wpisywane w imperialnych dokumentach jako zwycięskie nim w ogóle zdążą się skończyć. Sugerowanie, że Strażnicy Imperatora mogliby przegrać walkę jest powszechnie uważane za ciężką herezję. Kapitan-Generał ma jednak specjalne przywileje nawet jak na wyjątkowe standardy swojej organizacji - a to dlatego, że jest on jednocześnie Wysokim Lordem Terry, częścią rządu władającego Imperium. Kapitan-Generał z racji swojej nadludzkiej siły i pełnej lojalności względem Imperatora nie może zostać zastraszony czy przekupiony. Gdy on decyduje się zasiąść pośród Wysokiej Dwunastki, wszelkie intrygi, snute przez całe dziesięciolecia, przestają mieć znaczenie. Kapitan-Generał dominuje wszystkie spotkania Wysokich Lordów swoją obecnością. Głównym zadaniem Kapitana-Generała jest jednak obrona Pałacu i Imperatora, nie prowadzenie Imperium. Dlatego w całej historii tylko kilku Kapitanów-Generałów decydowało się zasiadać w Senatorum Imperialis. Znani Kapitanowie-Generałowie Od czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty siedemnastu Custodes pełniło rolę Kapitanów-Generałów. Większość z nich zginęła, walcząc na Terrze lub poza nią. Kilku stało się Oczami Imperatora. Trzech po prostu zaginęło. *thumb|191px|Constantin Valdor, pierwszy Kapitan-GenerałConstantin Valdor '- pierwszy Kapitan-Generał. Przy okazji był też pierwszym Custodianem stworzonym przez Imperatora (bądź pierwszym którego udało się poprawnie stworzyć). Constantin Valdor towarzyszył Imperatorowi Ludzkości od pierwszych dni Wojen Zjednoczeniowych, dowodząc Legio Custodes w walce z potężnymi i szalonymi władcami rozbitej Terry. Pod koniec konfliktu Constantin Valdor zyskał z rąk Imperatora Włócznię Apollońską, potężną broń wykutą rękoma samego Władcy Ludzkości (i bliźniaczkę Włóczni Dionizoskiej którą później otrzymał Leman Russ). Constantin Valdor był tak wspaniałym wojownikiem, że na dworze Terry podejrzewano, że byłby w stanie walczyć na równi z synami samego Imperatora, Prymarchami. Biorąc dodatkowo pod uwagę jego umiejętności strategiczne, wielu nazywało go "Prymarchą we wszystkim, tylko nie w nazwie". Valdor walczył w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa, będąc jednym z członków Rady Wojennej. Kapitan-Generał brał również udział w Oblężeniu Terry. Po pojedynku Imperatora z Horusem to właśnie on wprowadził zdruzgotanego Lemana Russa do Pałacu Imperialnego. Constantin Valdor zniknął wkrótce po zakończeniu Herezji Horusa, dokładnie tego samego wieczora co Wilczy Lord. Nikt, nawet inni członkowie Adeptus Custodes, nie wie gdzie się udał i czy nadal żyje. *'Beyreuth - 'Kapitan-Generał w trakcie Wojny Bestii. Nie należał do najbardziej aktywnych strażników Imperatora - nie zaangażował swoich Dziesięciu Tysięcy w wojnę, pomimo faktu że orkowe Księżyce Bojowe wisiały nad Terrą. Prowadził swoich ludzi do boju dopiero wtedy gdy na Pałac Imperialny uderzyły siły Arlekinów pod dowództwem Lhaerial Rey. Pomimo sporych strat, Strażnikom Imperatora udało się zatrzymać pochód Xenosów tuż przed Złotą Bramą. Beyreuth chciał zabić ocalałą Rey, ale został powstrzymany przez dwóch Wysokich Lordów - Vangoricha i Veritusa. Po Dekapitacji Vangorich zaprosił Beyreutha do Wysokiej Dwunastki, twierdząc, że Imperatora może ochronić tylko silne Imperium. Beyreuth był w okresie Dekapitacji jedynym Wysokim Lordem który nie był marionetką Vangoricha ani się go nie bał. *'Exclesor - 'był Kapitanem-Generałem w czasie Ery Apostazji. Po obaleniu Goge Vandire'a zasiadł w Senatorum Imperialis by pomóc odbudować Imperium. Gdy Sebastian Thor miał wątpliwości co do zostania Eklezjarchą, Exclesor wziął go na stronę i powiedział, że albo opuści Terrę jako Eklezjarcha, albo nie opuści jej wcale. Zadziałało. *'Aesoth Koumadra - Kapitan-Generał, który najprawdopodobniej zyskał tą pozycję po Exclesorze. To właśnie za jego czasów czujniki wykryły Kosmiczny Wrak "Złowieszczy Prezent" który niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do Terry. Używając swojej pozycji jako Wysokiego Lorda by oddalić sprzeciw Imperialnej Marynarki, Kapitan-Generał nakazał szybki atak przez kilka Kompanii Tarcz aby zniszczyć wrak od środka i zapewnić, że wszelkie oznaki spaczenia zostaną oczyszczone. Ci spoza Adeptus Custodes nie rozumieją różnicy, ale atak był prowadzony przez Strażnika (ang. Lockwarden) ze Strażników Cieni (ang. Shadowkeepers) i jego odzianych w czarne zbroje towarzyszy. Złowieszczy Prezent został zniszczony, a Imperium w większości nie wie nic ponadto. *'Tybanus Lenecilius - '''Kapitan-Generał służący pomiędzy M40 a M41. Przez dwadzieścia lat składał razem rozrzucone wskazówki, aż w końcu odkrył podstępny plan konklawe radykalnych Thorian, którzy porywali psioników przeznaczony dla Imperatora i powoli głodzili Mistrza Ludzkości. Wyczuwając głębszy poziom tej perfidii Lencilius kontynuował swoje śledztwo z zimną i rozmyślną cierpliwością, aż w końcu miał konkretny dowód: Inkwizytorzy zawarli umowę z Wysokim Lordem Sennacą, który krył ich działania w zamian za możliwość sprzedania psioników zamożnym szlachcicom za wygórowaną cenę. W końcu Kapitan-Generał mógł wyzwolić swoją tłumioną wściekłość zbierając siły Custodes, Sióstr Ciszy i imperialnych zabójców aby zniszczyć operację u źródła. Ani Thorianie, ani Sennaca, ani nikt z ich wewnętrznego kręgu nie przetrwał mściwego oczyszczania, które nastąpiło. *'Galahoth - do bólu konserwatywny Kapitan-Generał. Powszechnie uważa się, że wprowadził Adeptus Custodes w okres stagnacji. Zniknął tuż przed erupcją Lat Szaleństwa. *thumb|278px|Trajann Valoris, Kapitan-Generał prowadzący swoich ludzi do boju'''Andros Launceddre - Kapitan-Generał który przejął pozycję po Galahothcie. Walcząc ze stagnacją spowodowaną rządami swojego poprzednika odkrył szokujący wzrost aktywności kultów - zarówno heretyków i xenos - w całym Systemie Solar. Gdy System Solar pogrążył się w chaosie to właśnie Andros próbował wprowadzić ponowny ład. Niestety, jeden z jego Wróżbitów został opętany przez demona, który przekazał Kapitanowi-Generałowi fałszywe wizje. To właśnie przez nie Andros Launceddre poległ w Bitwie na Pozłacanym Stosie (ang. Battle at the Gilded Pyre). *'Trajann Valoris - '''obecny Kapitan-Generał który zyskał swoją pozycję po śmierci Androsa Launceddre. To własnie on doprowadził do zakończenia Lat Szaleństwa. Pod jego rządami Adeptus Custodes cieszą się największą aktywnością od czasów śmierci Vandire'a. To z jego rozkazu Dziesięciu Tysięcy niszczy tuziny ukrytych kultów, oczyszczają polarne podkopce, eliminują zagrożenie ze strony xenos na Plutonie oraz wysyłają trzydzieści dwie oddzielne ekspedycję poza układ słoneczny. Trajann Valoris zajął swoje miejsce wśród Wysokiej Dwunastki w wyniku działań Kanclerza Alexeia Lieva Tierona. Jego głos miał być kluczowy w uchwaleniu Aktu Rozwiązania, który miał wysłać Adeptus Custodes na krucjatę przeciwko wrogom Imperatora. Po otwarciu Wielkiej Wyrwy Trajann poprowadził swoich żołnierzy ku Bitwie o Lwią Bramę. Po ocaleniu Terry towarzyszył Roboute Guillimanowi w Krucjacie Indomitus. Źródła *''Codex: Adeptus Custodes (8th edition) pg. 31-36 *''Two Metaphysical Blades (Chris Wraight) (Short Story)'' *''Master of Mankind (Aaron Dembski-Bowden) Chapters 1, 3, 17'' *''Watchers of the Throne - The Emperor's Legion (Chris Wraight) Chapters "Tieron" i "Valerian"'' *''War of The Best: Throneworld (Guy Haley) Chapter 4'' *''The Beheading (Guy Haley) Chapter 13'' *''Codex: Sisters of Battle (2nd edition) pg. 15'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Custodes Kategoria:Jednostki Adeptus Custodes Kategoria:Senatorum Imperialis